


Screw Bergerac

by flickawhip



Category: Bergerac
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillipa makes a play for Susan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw Bergerac

Susan Young and Bergerac were often together, weeks and months of following them had taught Phillipa that much. She was wary of him, Susan seemed nice enough but he... he was a problem. He had left, unsurprisingly called away as he often was. She had seen the look of disappointment in the woman's eyes. She had to know she was risking a lot dating one of the more... dangerous policemen. With Bergerac gone and the party continuing it had been easy for her to gather two glasses of wine and make her way closer. 

"Your... husband... left you alone again?"

"Husband... no.... Friend... yes."

"Well, no matter who he is... he's a fool to leave a beautiful woman such as you alone at a party like this..."

"Oh?"

"Yes... some of the guests are... a little predatory."

Susan is smiling and Phillipa smiles back as she moves closer, taking the girl's wine from her hand and setting it aside. 

"You don't seem too worried?"

"I'm not... I can take care of myself."

Phillipa snorts softly. 

"Why should you? Beautiful woman like you..."

"That... was not what I meant..."

Phillipa smiles. 

"Come away with me?"

Susan pauses, then agrees. Phillipa has won the game once again.


End file.
